A Galaxy's Mirage
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: He was a part of thier family then he was alone. Follow Tenbreo Ventcio's Journey as figure what it takes to create and run an actual Famaily. Along the way he may meet Familliar faces from the universe. My firstfic ever! Part 1 of 3. Part 2 is Coming
1. In Which My World Came Crumbling Down

This is my first ever Fan fiction ever and my first about so I don't want any bad mouth on how I work my methods in writing so please when you review this keep this in mind

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Prologue: In which my world comes crumbling down.

"YAWN!", "this feels like its going to be one hell of a day… sigh".

Hello my name is Tenbreo Ventcio. I am 14 years of age with medium silver hair while my eyes were Orange-hued eyes just like the sun. I've live here in Sicily, Italy for the most of my life and have no parents or other family members. Okay I lied, I do have family members but not by blood. That's because I'm part of a Italian mafia family. Well not a big family (such as the Vognola's), in fact we are the one of the top ten smallest families in Italy (according to an unknown ranking paper), The Azzurro Family.

"Tenbreo its time to get up I have something important to tell you" a voice said from down stairs

"Yes, yes I'm coming down, Pianeta".

Pianeta di Luce is one of my closest friend and also a part of the Azzurro Family. He has short, smooth, ebony hair and black eyes to match. Ever since he figured out what his name means (Light of Planet) He brags about how he's superior to other people but really he's a nice guy. Most of the time.

"Why do you always take so long? Breakfast is ready"

"Alright I'm coming"

While I sit down I notice that Pianeta is very fidgety and anxious than Normal

I asked "What's wrong, you don't seem like yourself today"

"W-wwhat are you talking about, eat your breakfast!"

"Si si" I replied. I knew he was hiding something from me but I didn't pry, but still

"Pianeta, what's on today's agenda"

"Hmm… I think we have to patrol the town today then we return to base to report".

"Sounds simple enough. Let's go then".

"Hey wait up I haven't finish my food yet!".

The Italian town of Capizzi was a site to see and even Tenbreo and Pianeta always are amazed on how beautiful it was. The Orange and olive trees are in full bloom and the sun shines over the stunning purple roses and the quaint buildings of the town seem to give the overall landscape its unique charm. It was peaceful. Its home

"Hey did you hear about the Vognola's Tenth Generation Boss candidate"

"No' I replied, "_What does he mean they finally have a candidate?"_

"Apparently his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and you're not going to believe this but he's being taught by one of the Arcobaleno".

"Who is it Fong? Coronello? Not Verde I hope".

"It's the one with the sun pacifier"

"Reborn!"

"Bingo he's teaching him how to be a boss".

"Sigh, one day I will make my own family and we will become the right hand family of the Vongola"

"Yeah yeah, you lesser people make me sick sometimes. Just remember to make me your right hand man you hear"

We burst into laughter but we knew that we would be together for a very long time that was the truth. Just then, Pianeta's cell phone went off"

"You have to come back to HQ, The boss want all members to come back to base, even the active units".

"Alright... Understood…."

There's that worried look again. I wonder …

"Who was that?"

"It's HQ they want to call us back. The boss needs to talk to us. All of us"

"Okay Lets Go then".

When they reached the Azzurro HQ we saw the Victorian era Style mansion, I had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't tell Pianeta this. He probably will laugh about it to. Sigh. We reach the grand hall, where the hundred other family members waited patiently for their boss. We found our seats and quickly sat down.

"I wonder what the boss wants?"

"Probably something stupid like the progression of a new business partner or – something lesser people would talk about"

I gave a chuckle. I then saw everyone quiet down, and then I knew the boss has arrived. Simetcio Dittaino, Boss of the Azzurro Family. Everyone around me, even Pianeta bowed in complete respect of him. Since it was the first time I had been to one to these meetings, so naturally I was impressed. Then, like a roar of thunder he spoke:

"Good Evening Azzurro Family members. It is with the deepest honor to welcome you all here. As you know, the Vognola's have always been our allies, but today, I say that we will become more.

_**Meanwhile at a nearby Building**__**…**_

A man with a ridiculously large Battle Rifle sits a perched on the rooftop…

"I have the Target in sight, what are you orders".

A younger man was beside him

"Really? Why do we have to take out such small fry"

"**Because that is your job and workers get paid to their job****, no matter how small their task may be" **a voice said on a walkie-talkie.

"Boss, I…I'm Sorry for my rudeness sir" The younger man said while sitting down.

"I repeat, what is your orders sir". The man with the rifle said as he Preps for firing.

"**Fire in T-minus 2 minutes****, this is to be the standpoint of my reign, not even that Insignificant Vongola Family will stop me".**

_**In the Meeting room**_

I waited for the point of this conference and I got my answer as soon as I looked up and heard the boss say:

"From our greatest scientists, they have created a new technology to try out, but they don't have the blueprints because it is to keep the invention from falling to the wrong hands. Therefore, I had them implant a chip into my brain that would unlock the secret to-".

At this moment I felt a gush of air pass by me and then "Bang!" Everyone in that room just ducked and to my avail, I saw our boss crumble to the ground and his blood pool around his head was growing. His bodyguards looked shocked and puzzled as they checked his pulse. There was silence and then, the verdict came out.

"… The leader of the Azzurro Family has been assassinated by professionals Assassinos"

End of prologue

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did making it So please again don't be rough on me with the reviews this is my first time ever in my life that I created a fan fiction so if I find positive reviews ill continue this tale

P.S: If anyone is interested in helping me out counting this story just ask and ill see what I can do?

Bye For now.


	2. I Rise from the AshesCreate a family

Hi Welcome back Here is the second instalment of my series. Business has been rough to me (no reviews so far), but I wont give up I hope this chapter Piques your interests.

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Chapter 1: In which I Rise from the ashes and create a family

_At this moment I felt a gush of air pass by me and then "Bang!" Everyone in that room jus__t ducked and to my avail, I saw our boss crumble to the ground and his blood pool around his head was growing. His bodyguards looked shocked and puzzled as they checked his pulse there was silence and then, the verdict came out_

"… _The leader of the Azzurro Family has been assassinated by professionals Assassinos"_

Everyone in that room was speechless. If a pin were to drop on the other side of the room, we would all hear it. Then, across the room whispers can be heard thorough out the room….

"What? Assassinos and is the boss actually dead?"

"I think he is"

My heart stopped. A man I knew for ten years is taken from me in a blink of an eye, but I didn't cry. He adopted me into the family with open arms and gave me my own house with everything I would need. He was a nice man, but I didn't cry for him. There's a saying in the mafia about crying, "In the mafia, we don't cry, we make a tie". I was ready to burst in flame until someone blurted out

"**It's Varia's Handy work. It has to be!"**

I soon as I heard that I heard "Clicks* from almost every gun in here. I had calmed myself at this momentI remembered I left Pianeta behind at a nearby chair and when I turned around I see him take his Semi-Automatic 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle. My jaw dropped. So many questions were passing through my mind. Should I be ready for combat? Should I go straight home? Where did Pianeta get the large ass gun from? And then I realized he was going to war.

"Pianeta Stop! Think about what you are doing! It's Suicide!"

"I don't care if Vongola sent the damm order, who ever did this will pay dearly from my hands"

"No, let the rest of the family take care of it I'm sure they will-"

"I HAVE TO FINISH THIS AND NO ONE WILL STOP. NOT YOU AND NOT VI-"

I looked away from his fierce determined eyes to see the right wall being blown to bits and watch a dark mist spew out of the of the hole. Suddenly I saw five tall men with long dark grey trench coats with their faces (except for their right eyes) with bandages and standard Mafia Hats. The Vindicare? Was it their doing that the boss is dead but we didn't break any laws! What the hell is going on? Then the unthinkable happened, they were capturing everyone.

In a split second I grabbed two of the nearest hands and went to the closest bureau and went behind it. I looked on my left it was Pianeta with his gun shaking and on my right … It's Brom the right hand man of the late boss. Pianeta was to much in shock to talk to right now so I turned to Brom.

"Brom, what's going on here?"

"Tsk*, the Vindicare are just cleaning up loose ends."

"What! We never had broken a single mafia law?"

"Who's says"

"You know something, what is it?"

"The boss told me nothing of his "business Ventures" he was always traveling to"

I could not even believe my ears. The man I idolized for over a decade, the man who cared for me, the man who gave a house, a life, a second chance. That same man broke mafia law I don't believe it for a second. Pianeta grabbed my shoulder and he looked worried, yet sad

"Tenbreo, leave this place"

"Wait W-what I won't leave you behind"

"As a superior being, I can't leave my servant behind. Now go, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to be put in prison"

As I heard these words, I was grabbed by Brom and thrown out the window. As I was falling I saw a flash of purple light and then I knew. I had to run. And so I ran away knowing that leaving behind Pianeta, my closest friend and a family I lived in. And with this marks the end of the Azzurro family…

_**3**__** Months Later. Palermo, Sicily**_

The town was bustling as usual. Nearby the town hall, the local bar/Inn "Night Spade" was being busy as ever. The local towns folk were chatting away their day, the crime lords were enjoying some pleasure from their "maidens" and on a bar stool a man with a long green cloak that cover his face. He and the local bartender were casually talking.

"So what's the news today?"

"Heh–heh always gets to the point with you. Well seems like the Angelo Family has settled their Headquarters here. By some rumors they just gained a whole new batch of recruits. I also hear that they intend to take the children in this town for training"

"Hey now, that's sounds interesting, think I should see what these amateurs are doing" (Gets out of stool)*

"I don't think that's a very smart idea please, don't get involved with them"

"Don't worry; they can't get me involved with them even if they tried" (Walks out door)*

_**Nearby…**_

In a nearby back alley two boys are running away from unknown pursuers wearing black Tuxedos. They reach a dead end. They decided to turn around to see who was chasing them; there were two men one with black hair and a skinny body, while his accomplice has a large burly body and brown hair. The black hair one spoke out to the children first.

"Finally stopped hiding in the sewers, you stinking rats. Now come to our home with uncle Weasel now. Charley, take them"

"Uhh… Yes Weazel"

The younger boy stood in front of the older one with his arm stretched across horizontally and said with great force

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IRA AWAY. NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY"

Weasel was deeply surprised with this action but in the end he chuckled.

"Well, I think I can be arranged"

He took his gun as quick as a flash and (Bang!*) shot the boy right in the head without remorse. Ira, the older boy was shock and angry to see this and he ran at full speed ready to punch Weasel, only to be kicked by His partner, Orca. Ira fell right beside the other boy whose is now in a pool of blood.

"Now Ira, don't be like this. We will take good care of you"

Just then someone came in front of the alleyway. He slowly started walking towards the scene. The two men were startled. Then Weasel, trying to deceive the man, thought and said.

"Hey, Green Trench-coat this is Angelo Business, so scram"

The man stopped walking.

"Does that still give you the right to kill a child?"

"Well being in the mafia allows you to do all sorts of things now does it? Orca Dispose him"

"YES MASTER!"

Orca came rushing towards the man but not before he swallowed a blue pill and a second later a bright orange flame pop up on his forehead while his eye turned a hue of the darkest orange of which you can ever imagine. And when Orca reached him, the man simply kicked him into the wall with ease. Weasel saw this and immediately took out his chaingun.

"Hell yeah! He-he it's been a really long time since I used this baby, really long time"

The chaingun started to spin and fire a hundred rounds per second at the man. As the bullets fly toward him the man run up along the wall and in seeing the bullets coming towards him, he jumps to the other wall. He continues to rage through the bullets, Ira raise his head to the amazing feats the man is doing. The man after went down on the ground, knowing that Weasel is out of bullets.

"Damm it! Grrr you won't get away with this"

He turns around and runs to the back wall of the alley and tries to climb the wall. The man then takes out his guns: two gray pistols with a barrel of around 10 inches in length and a medium-sized scope on them. He points to Weasel and says to Ira:

"Move outta the way"

Ira decides to trust the man and rolls to the side. Weasel turns his head. He drops to his knees.

"Spare me please. I don't want to die"

"Did you give that boy any mercy?"

Weasel's teeth clenched

"With my dying will, I will kill you"

"Please…no!"

"Cannoni Del Viandante: Scoppio Reale!"

The guns then charge up a large amount of energy in a short amount of time turning a bright orange. Then, a small point where all the light was converging, became a large beam of light going towards Weasel. Then, at the last moment Orca came in front of the beam and put up a shield, but even he knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Orca, Proud to serve master"

"Thank you, Orca"

The shield broke and both men became vaporized…

_**15 Minutes later**_

Ira wakes up to find his wounds were patched up and he was sleeping in a futon. He then turns his head to a young boy with short silver hair and wearing a long green trench coat.

"Who are you?" Ira asked

"Tenbreo Ventcio, You?"

"I'm Ira del Sottospazio. Thanks… for saving me "

"No problem."

"So, what family you from you did mention you were part of the mafia?"

"Well I making a new family so technically, I'm the leader."

"Amazing, would you mind if I join your family Tenbreo"

Tenbreo was shocked to hear this, but yet he was happy for someone to finally want to join his family.

"Are you sure you up for this. You will have to train very hard and you may be in more pain then you are now. Are you still sure?"

"Yes. By the way what is the name of the family you're making?"

"Well Ira, your now part of The **Galassia** Family, The soon-to-be Right hand family of the Vongola"

Well there's your action for one episode. Yes I know it's getting violent here and these Angelo guys seem to be serious and whatever happened to Pianeta. All these answer and more will be answered in the next volume.

Good bye now!

Oh yeah! I forgot if any wants to work with me on this project please send me a E-mail or a message

Byes!


	3. In which TrainingReunion Part 1

So Welcome back to third chapter of my tale. Lots of things have happen in the past 2 episodes but this one will hopefully get people to review this finally. "Hopefully"

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Chapter 2 Part one: In which training begins and a reunion is coming

"_Are you sure you up for you will have to train very hard and if you choose a weapon__ you will have to train even harder is that what you wish for"_

"_Yes. By the way what is the name of the family you're making?"_

"_Well Ira, your now part of The __**Galassia**__ Family, The soon-to-be Right hand family of the Vongola"_

The day was young and I was awaking from my bed to see the new morn. I opened my door to go down stairs to make breakfast. On my way down I caught a glimpse of Ira, sleeping in his bed. I smiled and went downstairs. When I had finished my breakfast, I called down Ira to eat his, but I couldn't stay with him for I had a busy week ahead of me.

**One Week Later**

"Tenbreo! What have you been up to this past week?", Ira said in a tone that was calm yet assertive.

I knew he was curious. Every day this week he had come into my workshop and asked what I was doing. He would try to sneak into my lab at one point but I always noticed him. I think after a week of work, I believe its time to tell him what was going on.

"Ira, come to my workshop"

"Yes uh-uh boss"

"Don't be so formal please you just have to call me Tenbreo, got it?"

"Yes Tenbreo"

As we were reaching the workshop, Ira had gotten my attention by touching my shoulder.

"What is it Ira? Is something the matter?"

"… Well I was wondering when you saved me what was that orange flame above your head."

I was stunned for a second. How can he could see the Flame was beyond me, but that he would like to learn more about it. I knew if I try to explain to him now it would defeat the propose of my training for him.

"I will tell you later right now go inside the workshop you will very surprised in what you see"

I think that Ira was puzzled of what I said but, he knew that I would tell him later. As he enters the workshop I saw his face. It was in complete awe.

"Tenbreo?" What is up with all these weapons in one place? There must be around a hundred here. Did you make them?"

"Calm down. Yes, I made all weapons here. They're for you to try or even keep if you like one of them"

"REALLY!"

"Yes, Really"

Ira looked around the room. He looked at the sword wall

"Tenbreo, what is this sword?"

I examined it and said

"That is a two …"

I noticed when held it, it was shaking and then in a split second, I dodged the falling sword that slipped out of his hands.

"Handed Sword… Okay I think heavy weaponry is not for you. I would recommend looking on the miscellaneous section."

Ira decided to look at the table but all he saw was a box of cards.

"Cards…"

"Yes cards. Want to try them?

"If you recommend them, I guess they have to be good"

When Ira finally picked up the box, it felt heavy, but he did not know why. I smirked.

We both had reached the archery range to see a scarecrow ready to be … "tested" on.

"Ira, with those cards, you will destroy that scarecrow"

"… Tenbreo, how am I suppose to destroy a scarecrow with a pack of cards"

"By throwing them"

Ira had to take this in. He was probably thinking that: _He wants me to use these playing cards to destroy that dummy? Fat chance it would be like cutting a House of butter with a domino, _or something like that.

"As of this moment you have five hours to complete this and then if you do it, you get two things. But if you lose I will give you a writing exam as long as Venice itself. Ira looked at me like I was some kind of devil but he understood.

Ira Del Sottospazio is a unique person in his own way. Short, spiky hair with the color of a scarlet sky, while his eyes are a deep hazel color. For a 14 year old he is very well mannered. I know he had a traumatic event happened before his eyes but in no more than a week he has recovered. I wonder if…

**4 Hours and 30 minutes later…..**

"Tenbreo. Huff* this is Huff* Impossible"

I could see from his fatigue. He was reaching his limit, but just then, I had a splendid idea.

"Ira, I want to think about destroying that thing with your Dying Will!"

"Dying Will?"

"All people are born with it. Like a near-death experience. You should feel regrets that you weren't able to do something, but at the last second those same regrets turn into your resolve"

"Resolve?"

"The will to fight when all hope is lost. So Ira are going to give up?"

Ira had no more weakness in his eyes. Only a flame was burning in there. I was so impressed with his attitude I, the boss of a family and a fifteen year old boy acknowledge that kind behavior. Ira was ready to fire off his last five cards but before he threw them he said in a proud determined voice:

**"****Carte di caos: esplosione Nova!" **

And in thorwing the cards they all turned a dark hue of red and zig-zaged to thier target and created a colossal explosion.

"Well done Ira!" , I said with a warm smile

"Whoa… was that and why did I call my cards that and that red color…. Even though I never saw that color before it was as though I had seen those colors before once upon a dream." Ira said in awe and amazement.

"Ha ha ha, looks like I found my Nova Guardian."

"Uhh… Nova what?"

I explained to Ira that because the Vongola Family has their own set of six guardians that protect the boss of the family from harm and also have their own roles to fulfill. The Vongola Guardian are all based on different conditions of the sky (Rain, Strom, Cloud, Lightning, Mist, Sun) with the boss being the Sky itself. As the soon-to-be-right-hand-family of Vongola, I wish to keep that legacy with my Galassia Family and have my own set of guardians. Since Galassia means Galaxy, I have created names for my guardians according to what makes up a galaxy. Galaxy is counterpart to Sky and leader of the family. Likewise, Nebula is the counterpart to Rain; Cluster is the counterpart of lightning, For Cloud its Void, For Mist its Space-time, For Sun its Quasar and finally For Storm its Nova. I also mention that it has something to do with his dying will, but I won't make things too difficult for now.

"Wow that's so awesome! So I'm a Nova Guardian. What is my role I must 'Fulfill' sooner or later", Ira said with his usual determination.

"All in good time my guardian. Right now let's go eat we did enough for today"

"Yes Primo"

"Primo?"

"You are the first of the Galassia Family right? So, it's only natural you should be called Primo" Ira States.

"Alright, you can call me Primo, but only outside my house. When inside my house or in private, you will call me Tenbreo. Got it" I explained.

"Yes Pri- I mean Tenbreo".

As we walked way from the training grounds, visions of the Azzurro firefight raged into my head. I saw Brom and Pianeta from falling outside the window. I sighed and wondered if I will ever see them again.

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location….**

"Hey Boss are any fun missions we can go. We have been waiting for 3 months since that job with the Azzurro family" said a man with a large battle rifle. A Younger man on the sofa yawned

"Hey Zaffiro, calm down. Right now, there is no need to worry"

"No need to worry! Surely you all people, Smeraldo, should be a bit on edge after 3 months of nothing. Wait, it should have gotten you on edge?"

"What are you inclining?"

"**Enough! Stop bickering. ****Your suppose to be G.E.M's best members. Now start acting like it!"**

They both stop as they saw their master walking into the room. It was a woman. She had lengthy, white hair with sliver eyes and a scar that covers her left eye. She was wearing a long, light grey coat with a logo that looks like old English "A" inside a circle. Then she spoke.

"Now that you stopped your squabbling I have something important to tell you."

(Author's Corner #1)

Okay. I'm sorry if I am cutting the focus of the story but I must tell you readers something. This will happen every time in the story I mention something without explaining it. This time it's **G.E.M. **or I should say (Gaia Elimination Movement). They are a group of hired Hitman willing to anything and/or everything…. for the right price. As the name suggests, they have codenames according to names of precious gems of a sort (like Zaffiro, whose name means sapphire).Sorry for the intermission. Back to the story

Zaffiro chuckled. He was glad that they finally might get a new assignment where as Smeraldo, wanted to relax for a little while yet, he was anxious to hear.

"I want you two to take over the rest of Sicily, in the name of the Angelo Family"

Zaffiro was literally jumping for joy, but Smeraldo was more sceptical of the idea.

"So how do you propose we take over Sicily? With what, sticks and stones?"

The woman laughed.

"Please do you take me as such a fool as I wouldn't have thought of that? You will be accompanied by the Elite Angelo Squad or (E.A.S). And if you do this for me, I will pay you quite handsomely.

An eerie smile created its self on Smeraldo face and by the looks of it, Zaffiro had the exact same answer

"As you wish, Master"

As the two men left the room, the woman's assistant came in.

"Status report on Palermo" the women asked

"Well, I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

The woman's eye twitched.

"What's the bad news?"

The assistant jumped for a second in pure fear.

"Umm… your two men you sent for recruiting the people have been (Ahem*) Done in…"

"What! Both Orca and Weasel are dead? Impossible!"

As she ranted about this, the assistant was behind the sofa in fear and with little words he said.

"The good news is that the take over of Palermo was a complete success"

The woman chuckled and gave a sinister look on her face

"That's how my new general should rule. No remorse"

**Meanwhile, at Angelo's Palermo stronghold…**

In a large office there was a man with a large suit of armor with the Angelo logo on it and since it full plated armor the man wore a helmet which covered his entire face. Another man, an officer came to do a report.

"Umm... sir, I came to tell you that your men are ready for the patrolling Palermo's streets."

The man stared at him with a devilish look.

"Uhh….. Yes Sir I'll get the troops ready right away"

As the officer left, the man in armor picked a flower from the vase and looked at it. Then he chuckled and said to himself.

"Pitiful thing"

At that point he crushed the flower in his hand and walked out the door.

**One Day later, ****At the Night Spade Bar/Inn**

Tenbreo brought Ira to this as a treat in completing his training and he also bought a drink of warm milk. Ira was sceptical on how this was the "Gift" for all his hard training. As he drank his face changed.

"Tsk* Enjoying your milk, Ira?"

His eyes sparkled and he said happily

"This has to be the best milk I have ever tasted! Who in the world made this milk so… delicious?"

"That would be me, my young friend"

Tenbreo laughed "Hi Lucidio, I knew this your handy work."

"Well Tenbreo, that's how I roll my pizza in this world and nice to see you in this world again"

"Did I ever leave it?"

Ira didn't understand a word that those too were saying so he asked:

"Umm… Primo, two things. One: who is that man? And two: what are you talking about"

Tenbreo explained to Ira to that this was Lucidio di Sole, the owner of The Night Spade and world seller of his premium milk. He used to be a benefactor of the Angelo Family but since I save him that one day, he's the Galassia's only Sponsor.

"Wait you saved him?" Ira said still so confused on what's going on.

"I know exactly why you're here, Tenbreo. You want the information I have do you?" Lucidio said

"Ha ha … you know me well what do you got for me this time?" Tenbreo answered

"Well, it is to my knowledge that Angelo has a new leader at the nearby base. They called him: **Fetta Nero**. He's supposed to be one of the newer generals. Anyways, they are planning to take over town. How I don't know, but I do know is that—".

Just then a man came bursting into through the door and yelled:

"It Horrible, Angelo have taken all the children in the town"

Everyone in the Bar froze. They were all went into an outburst. Then one of the men said something that caught Tenbreo attention.

"We have to get our children back come on men get any weapon you can, were going after them."

Just as the large mob was going out the door, Tenbreo went in front of them.

"You want to lose your lives trying to protect the ones you are trying to save".

The men were confused of the boy's strong defence, but he was right.

"Then what can we do?" the men said as they ready for battle.

"Let our family take care of it. Ira! Let's go home, we have to get ready for some infiltration".

"Yes, Primo" Ira said as chasing after Tenbreo.

As the two boys left, the men became uneasy and we chatting about what they should do next.

"Are we suppose to leave our children in the hands of children" one man said.

Then, they all heard a smash on the table. It was Lucidio on the verge of crying

"They have the heart to succeed in bringing my son. No, all our sons. As a mafia family I thought they would be ruthless but they are something we should all look up to. Just have faith in them… Please"

Well this is certainly bad what will happen. Will **Tenbreo** and Ira have what it takes to save the children? And how is this mysterious character called **Fetta Nero? **Find out next time and review this if possible and you can join this epic saga.

Bye~


	4. In which TrainingReunion Part 2

Okay well I didn't expect to create this chapter in parts. But enough of me rambling, let's get on with this story's continuation

(This part has an usually long read-back this time)

Tenbreo: Author, can you please be faster at writing. It takes you so long to write one I might turn old

Attacco di Sole: Well Excuse me. It's not my fault I like to put details in my story.

Ira: Well if you are going to put more detail put some more action as well…

Attacco di Sole: Alright, Alright! Don't worry you won't regret it

Tenbreo and Ira: Hope so!

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Chapter 2 Part Two: In which training begins and a reunion is coming

"_Well, it is to my knowledge that Angelo has a new leader at the nearby base. They called him: __**Fetta Nero**__. He's supposed to be one of the newer generals. Anyways, they are planning to take over town. How I don't know, but I do know is that—"._

_Just then a man came bursting into through the door and yelled:_

"_It Horrible, Angelo have taken all the children in the town"_

_Everyone in the Bar froze. They were all went into an outburst. Then one of the men said something that caught Tenbreo attention._

"_We have to get our children back come on men get any weapon you can, were going after them."_

_Just as the large mob was going out the door, Tenbreo went in front of them._

"_You want to lose your lives trying to protect the ones you are trying to save". _

_The men were confused of the boy's strong defence, but he was right._

"_Then what can we do?" the men said as they ready for battle._

"_Let our family take care of it. Ira! Let's go home, we have to get ready for some infiltration"._

"_Yes, Primo" Ira said as chasing after Tenbreo._

_As the two boys left, the men became uneasy and we chatting about what they should do next._

"_Are we suppose to leave our children in the hands of children" one man said._

_Then, they all heard a smash on the table. It was Lucidio on the verge of crying_

"_They have the heart to succeed in bringing my son. No, all our sons. As a mafia family I thought they would be ruthless but they are something we should all look up to. Just have faith in them… Please"_

**At Galassia's Headquarters…**

Tenbreo and Ira went to the workshop to gather their weapons. Ira stopped and looked at Tenbreo's trench coat. He wanted to ask when he was going to get his own clothing, but due to the current situation, he didn't want to bother. Then, Tenbreo walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"So, aren't you going to go put on your uniform?" Tenbreo asked with a calm smile.

As Ira looked up; His face could say it all. It was a long trench coat with the color of a bright burgundy while on the back, sported a gold-printed logo.

"This is awesome" Ira said, while putting on the Trench coat "This will go well with my new trick".

"Well, you don't seem worried." Tenbreo said

"Not really. Should I be?"

Tenbreo thought for a second "No ,But be warned, don't over exert your self. As soon as you feel weak, come to my location as fast as you can"

Ira was puzzled. "What do you mean? Aren't we attacking together?"

"Yes we are, but not at the same place."

"Explain?"

Tenbreo puts a map on the table "Okay. This is the layout of the Angelo base here"

Ira Jumped back "What? How did you get that?"

Tenbreo looked at Ira with a sinister look in which Ira replied to:

"You know what never, mind… I don't want to know. Where will I be attacking?"

"Okay. When we reach the base itself, we shall spilt up from there. I shall take the north side while you take the east. From that point on, we-"

"I think I understand most of it. No need to continue. So we have to meet up here?"

"So the young grasshopper learns. Yes, we will meet up here."

"What should I do if I meet someone?" Ira asked

"Do what ever you can to pass them".

"Aye, sir"

Tenbreo looked at Ira with a puzzled look on his face

"What? It's from a manga that I'm reading"

"Alright then…"

With this, the two Galassia members had gotten ready and left for the base.

**Meanwhile on a nearby mountain (10 miles away)**

A Young boy was sitting cross-legged on peak of the mountain. He was thinking and told himself

"The Clouds have shifted wind."

Then he did a back-flip, landed, picked up his bag and walked away

Sticking out the bag was something abnormally shiny…

**Now inside the Eastern part ****of the Angelo Base… **

"Aww man, Why do I have to go alone. I wanted to be beside Tenbreo, but if Primo says Ira go, I go"

I was heading up a long hallway and then, I felt a presence behind me and dodged it quickly. With cards in hand, I was shocked to see my opponent. It was a large Robot that looked very advanced in mechanics, yet, old in design. In large words on his left shoulder it spelled out **Mosca**. At that point I threw my cards at him and yelled out "Carte di caos: esplosione Nova!"and the cards immediatly entered a red hue as they were flying in the air and went to the robot, attach themselves and Expoloded.

"Well that wasn't so tough and now on to Primo. Yay!"

As I Walked away, I looked behind me to see if the robot withstood the expolsion but I knew he couldn't survive, but just then, I felt a sort pressure change in my stomach and then the pain settled in. It was a foot that was kicking me into the wall and when I looked up, I was not suprised to see the Mosca Robot Still standing. I then stood and barked back while I lit up my cards:

"If its a fight you want...(Huff*) Its a fight you will GET!"

Ira went head-first into battle that will take longer than expected.

**Meanwhile ****near the Prison Cell Block...**

Hiding behind a wall while checking his surroundings, Tenbreo decided that it was safe to go inside the next room. With his guns in hand, he was not suprised to find all the boys in the large room in cages.

"Don't worry you guys i'll get you-"

As soon as he walk towards the cages, he sensed somthing was wrong and jumped forward. At the same time he heard a slicing "Clang" noise. As he turned, he saw a person with full plated armor, baring the Angelo logo and also wielded a strange looking sword.

"An Urumi! A coiled sword. That must mean ...you must be Fetta Nero"

"Yeah, What its to ya, Bug" He replied.

Usally, Tenbreo wouldn't get mad at this kinda comment, but this was somewhat, a nolstalgic exception. His anger was building up.

"Hey, hey now. Don't be namecalling now, but anyways, what's your gain in joining the Angelo", he said while taking out a dying will pill.

"Ha! Gain?" as he said this he swong his Urumi, "What gain?"

As the sword sung down, it detached into different sections and created a riping force when it hit the ground, taking all the floor with it. This cause a short circut to wiring that was in the floor causing all the cages to unlock. The children decided to leave the room as fast as they can.

"Heh! He also squishs like a bug too." But Fetta Nero heard somthing in the distance.

"Cannoni Del Viandante: Scoppio Reale!"

The burst of light, smaller and faster than the normal full power shot, got Fetta Nero with a direct hit to the stomach.

"Crafty, but weak nether the less", as he stood, his sword came together into a actual sword in its solid state. "Time to die!"

"You can try if you want to , but it won't work" Tenbreo says in dying will mode

A barrage of sword attacks tried to pierce the boy's body, all of them missed.

"Then let try this" Fetta Nero rushed in with a vertical slash, but then kick with an outstanding force and Tenbreo went flying into the wall.

"Ugh! Interesting It's been a while since I had this much fun. I think its time for me to try "It" out"

Tenbreo stood up and shock off the feeling of being groggy. He took out his guns and yelled:

"Cannoni Del Viandante :Spada Ardente della Tempesta"

The two guns combined barrel to barrel created a "T" shape. In between the "T", a bright red flame sword came out.

"Ohhh…. A sword. How special, but I don't think it will help you, bug" Fetta Nero Proclaimed.

"Will see about that" Tenbreo said

Fetta Nero came rushing in and started spinning on his side.

"BLADE PINWHEEL"

Like a runaway Tornado, he became a vertical wheel with his own blade, encased in blue flames. Seeing this, Tenbreo did a front flip to dodge the attack.

"My my, what beautiful Nebula flames you have."

"Nebula? These are Rain dying will flames".

"_As I thought, I wonder who he is."_ Tenbreo said in his head, "Well, no time like the present to find out!"

He swung with his sword and attacked the pinwheel yet it was a stalemate. Tenbreo Couldn't move due to pressure of the pinwheel while Fetta Nero couldn't move cause of the force of the sword that he collided with. Tenbreo then had an idea. He dodges the pinwheel instead and transformed his sword into its original form of guns. As he landed, Tenbreo yelled out in Fetta Nero's direction while his guns were tilted to the side.

"Cannoni Del Viandante: Scoppio Reale! WIDE-SHOT"

A horizontal burst of light came from the gun as Fetta Nero turned around. He was hit directly in the face and sent him flying. His helmet was also fractured.

"Blast it. This wont help me anymore (*Throws helmet away) I won't be so lenient with you this time, YOU INSIGNFICANT BUG!"

But something was wrong in Tenbreo face.

"It can't be-"

_**Meanwhile during Ira's battle…**_

"Primo, would be on my back all week if I lose to a machine" I said while huffing and puffing

The Mosca unit was heavily damaged but still functioning while my body was still healthy but out of energy.

"Scanning… Unit battle Prowess level: Moderate. Flame type: Storm."

"That's Nova, you hunk of cheap metal" I Proclaimed

I then thought of a plan. I snuck around the robot, placing my cards on different parts of the Mosca without it noticing. But I couldn't say the words that I wanted to say, I had to dodge a barrage of bullets. I kept on throwing my cards at him but the result was the same nether the less; no damage done to the robot due to its high mobility. I knew that I would never beat him this way. That's why, behind this wall that I fled to, I can finally spring my trap.

"Carte di caos: Rosso Trappola!"

With this, I made the robot fly into pieces. I had placed the cards on his body and started focusing my flames to each of the cards. I couldn't release earlier due to I was in firing range of the enemy, but that's when I found this wall and activated it.

"Great I'm glad that's over, now I can reach Primo and…"

"You're not going anywhere" said an Angelo Thug

There seems to be around ten – no twenty men around me…. Nothing I can't handle.

"Will I see you soon, Primo?"

_**During the battle in the Prison Cell Block…**_

"P-PP-Pianeta!" Tenbreo Shrieked

"Hmmm…. Pianeta? Sorry! Only Fetta Nero on the other end of the phone"

But Tenbreo was right. It was Pianeta, features and all.

"But… Why?"

" D.M.C.S" Fetta Nero Said

"Hmmm.?"

"In Insect terms: Dying Will Flame Mind Control System"

"Impossible" Tenbreo was startled about this information, but was more startled of the fact that this information is coming out of his friend's mouth.

"No, it is possible Just like your death!" Fetta Nero Proclaimed

He came rushing towards Tenbreo with an impressive amount of speed but, Tenbreo was slower on the draw this time around and got hit by a fierce punch. While he was flying, he was thinking of a way to undo the mind control and then, he remembered something. Earlier in the battle he saw (when he did his back flip) saw a strange machine on the back of his neck. He wanted to break it, but he didn't want to hurt Pianeta, but that's also when he realized that right now, Pianeta was somewhere else and only Fetta Nero remained. He had one shot. He gained his balance as he landed, dodged the next flails of attacks and got right up and personnel. He did his hardest punch on Fetta Nero's face while, simultaneously, removing the D.M.C.S device.

"I'm Sorry, it was the only way" Tenbreo said as he clenched his teeth with disgust. He was also wondering how was Ira at this time.

Then he heard a noise in the distance:

Base Self destruct protocol Commenced. 5 minutes remaining.

As he heard these words, His Dying will flame was extinguished. He grabbed the now unconscious Pianeta and put him on his back.

"Ha-ha I guess that answers my question about Ira's Well-being"

_**Four Minutes Later… Outside the base**__**, on a hill…**_

"Wow, that's sad on Angelo side. To self destruct a base cause of two people" Ira said

"Well it's –"

As they watched from one side the fleeing children, on the other side, they saw the base exploded

"Overkill much?" Ira Proclaimed

"Yeah…" Tenbreo Replied

"So who's that you got on your back Primo?"

"His name is Pianeta di Luce. And he is my Nebula Guardian"

"Heh heh our family growing every-"

They move out of the way as a piece of debris was flying towards them

"Maybe we should go to the base for now" Tenbreo Suggested

"Understood Primo!" Ira said as they were running

_**One Week Later…**_

"Ugh…. Where am I?" Said the awaking Pianeta

"Safe at my Headquarters" Tenbreo Replied "Thought I lost you there"

"Well I be dammed It is my Mortal friend, Tenbreo"

"Ha! You can still crack a joke or two in your state."

"How long have I been out?"

"Around a week"

"A week in bed! that's says something"

"Yes it does"

"So how your so-called family doing?"

"Well pretty good. We have two members so far. One of them is Ira. He's not here right now because I told him to have the day off." Tenbreo said

"And the other one?" Pianeta Questioned

"You"

"Tsk* Optimistic as ever. Of course I'm your other member… I'm your right hand man!"

They both laughed, but Tenbreo stopped and thought about something.

"What's wrong?" Pianeta asked

"Have I ever told you how I came to be in the Azzurro Family?"

"Not really"

"Now I think would the best time to tell you it."

Whoa! That was intense. But if anyone has wondered about Tenbreo Past… it will be revealed in the Next chapter. Also, a new guardian appears with own twist to the story. An after this chapter there will be another new character and chapter brought you by: **BetaWriter** If people like my story, Please review it!

If someone wants to be a part of this story or has any Questions about Message me anytime, anyplace, anywhere

Till' next time!


	5. In Which I Recollet and have Lemon Pie

And Welcome Back to Chapter 3 and On with the Show! (If your even reading this than Good for you)

Attacco di Sole: (Sigh*) You always have to overdue things

Ira: Aye

Tenbreo: …

Betawriter: Well isn't that their role in the story

Attacco di Sole: Yeah, but to blow up the base after you left it

Pianeta: Why wasn't informed about this talk session.

Tenbreo: Well-

? : Cause they didn't want you to act like this

Pianeta: What was that!

Tenbreo: Hey Pianeta calm down and you(?). You're not suppose to be in the story yet.

Ira: (Laughs*)

Attacco di Sole: These people are a handful aren't they?

Betawriter: Yeah…

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Chapter 3: In Which I Recollect and have Lemon pie

"_So how your so-called family doing?" _

"_Well pretty good. We have two members so far. One of them is Ira. He's not here right now because I told him to have the day off." Tenbreo said_

"_And the other one?" Pianeta Questioned_

"_You" _

"_Tsk* Optimistic as ever. Of course I'm your other member… I'm your right hand man!"_

_They both laughed, but Tenbreo stopped and thought about something._

"_What's wrong?" Pianeta asked_

"_Have I ever told you how I came to be in the Azzurro Family?"_

"_Not really"_

"_Now I think would the best time to tell you it."_

_**In Tenbreo's past…**_

I was born into this world one June 18 in the upper region of Lombardy, in the province of Como, in the Town of Lurate Caccivio. Like many people I was born into this world with a loving mother and a caring father. Life was hard but fair in that little house on the corner. I still could remember where all the books went on shelf or how the mailwoman would pass by our house every morning at the same time.

"You must have one hell of a memory… For a mortal" Pianeta said while lying in his bed

"Well I try" Tenbreo answered

All was peaceful till that fateful day…

"Tenbreo! Do you mind going to the store? We need Olives, Tomatoes, Basil, Thyme and some of Edmond's famous cheese."

"Yes, Mother" was my usual reply

I took some money off the desk and was about to go out the door until I heard a familiar voice

"Hey take an umbrella the rain will be cold today"

"Yes father. Bye. I love you both!"

He was right for me to take the umbrella. The rain was as cold as ice but, since the town is beside a mountain chain, I was not surprised. It' took me an hour that day because of the flood that happened nearby. When I went into the shop, Edmond, the store owner came to greet me with a bag with all the stuff I needed.

"So how is it being ten now" Edmond asked

" Heh heh same as I was nine" I replied " Here's your money"

"It's on the house"

"Really?"

"Yes now go before it starts to rain any harder"

"Thank you so much Mr. Edmond" and at that point I was running off

As I reached the house I could tell something was not right. Maybe it was the cars in front of the house or was it that Dark aura I felt I was not sure. As I went closer and I looked into the window I saw my parent talking to some strange me. Father was yelling. Mother was crying. Then, they both saw and said something to me even if I couldn't hear them. Run. At that point, the other man took out a large blade and. And…

Tenbreo stopped for a moment and felt a pain in his chest. Pianeta patted him on the back and then he continued.

They were cut down to pieces before my very eyes. I then followed their last piece of advice and ran away. I ran for half an hour until I was tired from there I saw the town going up in smoke, ash and fire. I was crying for everyone while I was on Bosco di Montanga or Forest Mountain.

Three days later, while I was walking I noticed a ruined temple and out curiosity and fear I went inside. The details on the wall carvings were so well crafted some columns I thought where trees. But once I reached the main hall I collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Well, what do we have here you must be a survivor of the recent mafia attack am I right"

I nodded in reply

"Well I can't do anything about that and for that I'm sorry. But I can make you stronger if you want to be?"

I thought this over and said that I would get stronger and find those demons. And for the next four years I was training with my new master in many different ways like brain training and Physical endurance I also mastered some sword styles and fighting styles as well as infiltration and creation of weapons and Special rings, not to mention dying will flames. My last week at the temple, I ordered to create a weapon to emphasize me as a person. And that's how the Cannoni di Viandante was born. On the last day I was told to pack my things and get a good supply of food and water and then leave the temple.

I reached the small town of Capizzi where I found an old man surround by some thugs. When I had dispatched them the man asked me for my name and I responded. Then you should know the rest.

_**End of past segment…**_

Stunned by this Pianeta was almost on the verge of crying, But to keep his pride intact, he sucked in his gut and said:

"Well, I'm sorry if mortal life wasn't so grand for you unlike your superior's, which was great".

"Ha-ha You can always make me laugh now can you". Tenbreo said

"Indeed I can but I do feel sorry for you in a way"

"Forget it, its in the past now"

They both heard a knock on the door to which Tenbreo answered

"Hi Tenbreo" Ira said as he was walking in

"Why hello, and who is this behind you" Tenbreo Asked

He was around Tenbreo height but other than that, they were completely different. He had sky blue hair that started with a tuff on top. He also had some markings on his face. He had three triangles. He was wearing a white top with a dark grey jacket. His pants were a dark green. On top of all that he had a large backpack

"His name is Cyrus Daylin. He wants to

"Now does he?"

"As a Guardian" Cyrus answered

" Well I can't give you the position so I tell you what. I watch your behaviour for two weeks and from there I can find out if your guardian material or not"

"Alright then, but a word of warning, if I find someone in my room without permission or asking information, I'll greave them to death."

With these words in mind Tenbreo show him to his room. Later that same day, Tenbreo called all the people in the house to eat lunch with each other. All the people in the room were eating until…

"Cyrus, how old is you?" Ira asked with a sense of curiosity

Cyrus gave a death glare at Ira which suddenly made him go back to eating.

"I don't like the way you answer questions even if he's a lesser mortal" Pianeta said

As a response, Cyrus again gave a death glare but Pianeta was not going to lose to him so he as gave a death glare

Tenbreo had no idea how to stop them though everyone introduced himself to Cyrus and might have given an edge to understanding him he was still a force to be reckoned with. The two people had a stare off and neither was blinking. With this in mind, Tenbreo had to stop this.

"Uhh what type of pie you guys want?"

Cyrus immediately moved his attention "Lemon pie, please"

This made Pianeta very angry

"We are not finished-" but he stop and looked at Tenbreo face. He was laughing and Ira soon joined with him and then, everyone started laughing.

"Ha-ha I'll have lemon as well" Pianeta said

"Apple for me" Ira said

"Alright you guys" Tenbreo said as he went to the kitchen.

_**A Little while after, on the Training Field**_

Tenbreo, Pianeta, Ira and Cyrus all went where training their own individual skills when Tenbreo suggested they should spar with one another.

"I'll go first" said Pianeta and Cyrus simultaneously while they both run to the sparring field.

"This won't end well will it" Tenbreo said

"Aye…" Ira replied

As Ira and Tenbreo went to the Sparring field, Pianeta and Cyrus where having another stare down

"Select your Weapon" Tenbreo said loudly

"I choose Urumi di Acqua" Pianeta said

"Tsk my weapon is right here. Ciccioli della Nube or in lesser being terms: Greaves of the Cloud"

(Author's Corner #2)

To all of you that don't know what are Greaves are here a short explaination. They are Armored leggings made usally out of Bronze, Iron , Steel or Sliver. In this case Cyrus Greaves also includes boots made out of the same material. Sorry for the intermission

Tenbreo clenched his teeth as he saw Pianeta's reaction. He knew that Pianeta Ego would let that comment go unpunished

"You fiend!, take this. Urumi di Acqua: Dura Pioggia Spazzatrice" Pianeta said while enraged

His sword was incased in blue flames started to detach in parts as he did his horizontal slash creating a larger reach and range for the sword, but once it reach Cyrus, he lifted his leg and blocked it. Tenbreo note that he saw a hint of purple flames in his "Tech book". Ira Noticed this.

"What you doing Pri- uhh Tenbreo" he ask

"Getting ready to pefrom a little test of my own and seeing this make me want to upgrade their weapons!" he said with a twinkle in his eye and a demonic smile on his face.

"I see (He's gone into tech overdrive mode again). Wait. Please don't tell you knew this was going to happen all along..."

He gave a smirk which scared Ira more than the ongoing battle. Tech Overdrive Mode means when Tenbreo brain is working the most and is excited the most. The exact equivalent to him and best example would be Verde's motive for doing something.

"Rapida Nuvola Calcio" said Cyrus

He came towards Pianeta at a dangerously high speed and then Cyrus's kick collided with Pianeta's Sword

"Your pretty good for a Egotistical maniac" said Cyrus as kicked off the sword.

"Ha! Of course but, please if you are going to name call, at least find something than lesser being. That's what I usually say." Said Pianeta while gaining his ground

"Sure thing…" Cyrus thought for a second. What could more worse than calling someone a lesser being then he had it, "Herbivore"

That was the last straw. Not only did he make fun of him now he wasn't even a person anymore! He won't stand for it.

"You'll pay for that ,Worm" Pianeta Barked back at Cyrus

" This will go on for hours" Ira said to Tenbreo

"Bring it on, Herbivore" Beckoned Cyrus

"_That's going to be a bad habit in the future. Calling people Herbivore. One day, that might provoke someone in a real fight" _Thought 

Tenbreo knew it was time to end this sad contest (Besides, he has more than enough data to start his research).

"Alright you two. Time to go the market. We have almost nothing left in the pantry."

"Aye Sir" Ira said agreement

The two men on the field were disgusted that they weren't going to be able to finish their battle, but they felt that if they continued any longer that Tenbreo may come into the brawl next and that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Alright, Tenbreo I'm coming" Replied Pianeta "We shall settle this at a later date" and point to Cyrus

" Tsk* Fine but your going to have to buy me something in return." Cyrus said to Tenbreo. As he was walking, Cyrus gave a bright smirk to Pianeta, laughed and answered "Alright then can't wait to win against you, Herbivore."

With this, they shook hands and went towards Tenbreo and Ira

"_Son of a-"_ Pianeta thought as he was walking, regarding the previous comment

_**Meanwhile at the Angelo Main branch**_

"Mistress Eve, Sorry to come at this time of the night, but here is the report on the Palermo Base" said the assistant

"Good leave it on the table" Eve said as she was combing her white hair.

As she stood up, the assistant left that room as quick as a flash. He was right to leave because once she started to look at the report she ripped it in half and broke every piece of furniture in her room. She took telephone in her hand and called downstairs

"TELL G.E.M TO COME HERE NOW" she screamed

"But miss it's Lat—"

"I DON'T F***ING CARE I GET THEM NOW" as she slammed the phone on the hook

"I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND MAKE THEM WITH THEIR LIVES" Eve said while she was getting dressed "In one month we shall forcibly take over that town even if I have to **that!** I shall have my revenge for Weasel And Charles (Orca) Jones. They were… Great tools in my plan."

She looked up at the stars and it seemed to calm her. Then, she picked up a photo and looked at it.

"You always were the smarter one" she said

Eve set down the photo and left the room…

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't your cup of tea but I tried to mix some kind funny part in there hopefully, it didn't fail entirely if you don't like it then don't worry. The next chapter will be brought you by **Beta Writer.** If any one has any complaints please review this chapter honestly and I'll use your feed back for future work with Humour.

Sayonara


	6. In Which Galaxy meets Quasar

Welcome back. This chapter of A Galaxy's Mirage is brought you by _**Betawriter.**_

Attacco di Sole: Well you did it!

Betawriter: Yes I did.

Attacco di Sole: This chapter introduces…..

?: Me

Attacco di Sole: what are you doing here your role in the Story is coming up\

Tenbreo,Ira and Pianeta: Yeah, what he said

Cyrus: ….. Let's get on with the story please…

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it.

Also, Cole belongs to his rightful owner, Betawriter

Chapter 4: In which Galaxy meets Quasar **(User Created Chapter.)**

Tenbreo, Ira, Pianeta, and Cyrus were at the local market, even though Pianeta and Cyrus called a truce for the time being, there was still a small amount of tension in the air, mostly emanating from Pianeta. The group picked out what they wanted the most, instead of what they'd need, which lead up to a large amount. But it wasn't that bad, for most of the vendors gave them discounts for saving the children a while back.

After finishing there shopping, they decided to head back to the base. As people passed them by, most of them cheered and thanked Tenbreo for helping them out. One person who passed them by was in particular.

He had light blond hair and was around 17 years of age. Completely clad in black, except for the sea-foam green shirt under his un-buttoned black shirt, and his hands were in his pockets, but a blood red material from what were probably gloves, poked out. His eyes were blocked by his hair, and as he passed by, Tenbreo got a feeling in the back of his head. A feeling he's learned to identify over these years: murderous intent.

In a split second, Tenbreo and the kid were locked. Tenbreo had the advantage, as he had one of his guns out and up against the kids head, and he held the kids fist with the other hand, as it was only a bit away from his chin. On the kids gloves, there was an odd, trapezoid-like shape on the knuckle.

"What do you want?" Tenbreo asked as he tried to read the kids determined green eyes. "I'm looking for the boss of the up incoming mafia family in this area. My best guess is that you're my target." The kid said. "Yea, that's me. But if your looking for a fight, you might want to bring something more than a pair of gloves." Tenbreo challenged.

"I have," said the kid. "Blades on!" he yelled as the white part of

his gloves emitted a transparent sun dying will flame in the shape of the blade of a short sword. The newly formed blade was near Tenbreo's throat. "Very interesting! But there's too many people around here. Let's go somewhere a little more open." Tenbreo said.

They walked to an open area just outside the town. As the sun started to set and both of them stepped a certain distance from each other, Tenbreo asked, "What's your name anyway?" The kid turned and answered, "My name is Cole." Cole activated his arm blades, and took a pose, waiting for Tenbreo to make his move. "Nice to meet you." Tenbreo said, swallowing a dying will pill and pulling out his guns, taking no time to fire off shots.

Cole started to run around Tenbreo, dodging each shot. Cole turned and ran straight for Tenbreo, bobbing and weaving around each shot. He tried to swipe at Tenbreo, who now dodged all of Cole attacks. Cole managed to land a hit on Tenbreo's right arm, and Tenbreo shot Cole in the back with the gun in the other hand.

Pianeta and Ira watched from the sidelines as the two of them had just about dodged every attack the other threw, only for them to land one hit each. Cyrus, on the other hand, was stretching, thinking he'd fight the winner.

Cole was blown back from Tenbreo's attack, as the latter used the time to examine his wound. To his surprise, there wasn't a single mark on him, but it still hurt. He then looked at Cole, who got up from the shot as if he just scraped his knee.

"Using quasar flames to lower damage, uhh? I gotta finish this soon then." Trebreo said to himself. He then pointed his guns at Cole. "Cannoni Del Viandante: Scoppio Reale!" Tenbreo yelled as his guns fired two orange bursts. He then put the guns together horizontally and yelled, "Cannoni Del Viandante: Scoppio Reale, Wideshot!"

The single, horizontal shot followed behind the two other shots, effectively boxing Cole in. Cole then stuck out his arms, putting his blades vertically parallel. He then increased the output of hid flames, increasing the blades length. In a split second, as Cole's blades penetrated the middle of the wideshot, he separated his arms, effectively splitting the shot into two and having them collide with the regular shots.

As everyone was shocked about what just happened, Cole collapsed onto one knee, breathing hard. As the look of fatigue overtook his face, he prepared on final move. He moved back a bit and started putting both fists behind him and increasing his dying will output, Cole charged Tenbreo faster than before. "I'm gonna finish this!" Cole said.

"He's using his blades for propulsion?" Tenbreo thought as he took a few heavy breaths. He then looked at his guns and pondered. Pointing his guns behind him, he pulled the triggers and took off from his point fast. He repeatedly pulled the triggers, getting a small boost from each bullet. As the two of them started, Cole moved one of his hands in front of him, and Tenbreo charged up a shot from his guns.

"Cannoni Del Viandante: Rotula della Nube Infuria!" Tenbreo yelled as he fired the shots, that were incased in purple flames, behind him. Using the momentum from them, Tenbreo quickly jumped up and kneed Cole in the forehead. The force of the hit sent Cole flying backwards. Cole landed on his back, completely surprised by the hit. Both of them, exhausted from using so much flame, collapsed.

[43 minutes later]

Tenbreo awoke to his family looking over him, with Cyrus just looking out the corner of his eye. As Ira and Pianeta let out a sigh

of relief, Pianeta said, "A mortal like you shouldn't scare me like that." Tenbreo looked around, he was still in the field he had his battle in. "What happened while I was out?" Tenbreo asked as he sat up. "Nothing much reall-" Ira was interrupted by a sound that caught there attention. It was the sound of laughter.

All four of them looked over to Cole, who was sitting up and laughing, as if nothing happened. "You won, that's what happened." Cole stated. "Out of all the bosses I've seen, you seem to be able to stand strong when things get tough." Cole said, as he got up and started walking towards them. Everyone took a stance as he walked closer.

Cole loomed over Tenbreo as the others were staring daggers at him, except for Cyrus, who held a challenging smirk on his face. "I only have one question for you," Cole said as he put his hands together. He took off one of his gloves, extended his hand, and said, "May I join your family?" Tenbreo took Cole's hand, stood up, and said, "Sure, you can be our Quasar guardian!"

"Quasar?" Cole asked as the five of them headed to the base. On there way, Tenbreo explained the system for the guardians of the Galassia family and Cole explained how he's been from town to town, challenging the bosses of different up starting mafia families, and how a lot of them either were really weak or offered their family in exchange for their life.

Well that makes five Guardians. I complement _**Betawriter **_for all his hard work. Next Chapter will be …special. With new characters and other things, make sure you Review us in Feature Reference and continue to read this Story.

Ciaossu.

Any questions about the story or if you want to help out, please don't hesitate to ask.


	7. In which I see a Red StarBlackout

Welcome back to the Galaxy's Mirage.

Attacco di Sole: Oie Welcome back everyone

Tenbreo: Good to be back but…

Ira: the sand in our feet was nice.

Cyrus: and the privacy

Cole: and the raging sea.

Pianeta: Not to mention the food there was fabulous

Betawriter: I guess everyone had fun then

Tenbreo, Ira, Cole, Cyrus and Pianeta: (They look at each other) No…

**Disclaimer**: If I mention any characters, places, or anything relevant to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ™, it belongs to its rightful owner and I do not intend to make any profit from it. Also, Cole belongs to his rightful owner, Betawriter

Chapter 5: In which I see a red star and There's a blackout.

"Sigh. So quiet in this HQ for once…" Tenbreo said while washing the dishes

Most of the members have gone out to do various things in mainland Italy. Pianeta and Ira went to there to get the Family a license so that we can be come a true, official mafia. Cole went restock our food supply (since the shops here closed down due to infected food) and Cyrus who didn't say why he was going, but he must have his reasons for going there as well. As Tenbreo finished up he heard a door bell. When he went to the door and saw no was there.

"Down here, Italian" the voice said.

As looked down he was somewhat in shock. It was a baby. It seem wearing a fur coat and a long grey hat with a red star on it. There was also another star that was around his neck, but didn't see a cord to hold it on. He also had a combo mustache-beard. Looked more like dark peach fuzz

"Nice to see you too, Russian" Tenbreo

"My name not is Russian. It's Nikolai"

"Okay… I'm Tenbreo Why are you here this late it's almost nine."

"Nothing much Just wanted to talk to. *(walks inside) Say you got something to fill a Fellow."

Tenbreo stare at him and pointed to the kitchen. As the two people sat down at the table, It was silent and no one spoke for a little while. Nikolai was drinking a Apricot cider.

"Hey, Hey this stuff is no Vodka, but still has a Kick to it" he said in his Deep, Russian accent.

"Are you… An Arcobaleno."

The baby stopped for a moment.

"No" he responded "I'm not a not one of them. I am-"

As soon as he was about to say who he was, The Alarm went off. Tenbreo looked into his newly created Camera/TV wristwatch and saw what was wrong. Angelo agents have cut off the power to the city leave only here and the power plant lit. Tenbreo wanted to go but he couldn't leave the HQ undefended.

"You go. I'll look after this place for you." Nikolai said"

Tenbreo looked at him. He didn't have many options to choose from. He nodded, then gathered he equipment and left.

_**Inside the Power plant…**_

Zaffiro Looked around the main area. On the bottom part, there is water near the north of the room with exposed electrical wires and above that there is a Catwalk.

"Alright Jamon Iwa (Serpentine in Japanese) When the boy comes in here…"

She looked at the man. "Umm…. I k—ill him…"

"That's right. If you do it you will get promoted for sure. If you don't then To the meat grinder you go"

"Yes—s sir!, On—n my way t—o the cat-wa-lk" She stuttered in fear.

She didn't like killing that much, but if it will allow her to live longer than she was all for it. A few minutes later, She was on the Catwalk staring at the main door. She sighed. Jamon wondered if this was all worth it. Her staying alive as long as she did. Then she heard a noise of the door.

Tenbreo was opening the door to the power plant. Knowing there might be a trap he looked around with the upmost caution. Then he saw a girl with a Sniper rifle.

"Jamon Iwa Umm… Angelo G.E.M- - Divison You will not pa—ss" The girl stuttered

"So, this is your doing? Then you will feel the full punishment."

"Ekkk! Tak—e This" She said

With that she took her sniper Rifle and shot at the boy. Tenbreo readied himself to dodge the bullet but, It seem to have missed him by a mile. At the same Time, Jamon Iwa dropped the sniper rifle in the Electrified water due to the recoil of the shot.

"Oh No! I bought that with Smeraldo 's money. He's going to kill me! Ahh!"

Tenbreo pondered if she really was a G.E.M member at this point. She seem more cute than Killer. Still she was with them and she seem like one to be "Cute one minute, Killer the next" So he kept his guard up.

"I surrender Please don't Hurt me." Jamon said while she wave a large White flag

"Really?" Tenbreo Asked

"Yes I Give up I don't want to get ki—lled."

As she said this there was a small hissing sound. Then She yelled. There was an acid cutter that was under her the whole time. As she was falling through the hole the acid cutter made to the electrified water she thought:

"_This is it then. I failed this mission. My last mission. I guess That just prove how expendable I really am. This feeling of death will probably nice. Painful, but nice. I didn't really want to die but…" _

Closed her Eyes and fainted at the same time. When she Awoke she was expecting to see Nothing at all. Instead, Jamon saw The boy, who she tried to kill, right in the face.

"Are you alright?" Tenbreo asked.

"….. Yes" She said "Why…. Did you save me? I was your…. Enemy"

Tenbreo smiled. "You don't seem like a bad person to me. In fact, your actually seemed nice. I couldn't let you die like that so I Lassoed you to me and now here we are"

She was astounded by the fact that her target, saved her life, but this was the first time anyone has been so kind to her. The boy was also quite handsome which made her blush.

"Kel-vina is my name" she said.

"Kelvina, huh? My name is Tenbreo." He paused for a moment "I want you to join my family"

Startled again by this she jumped while blushing even more. "F—amily!"

"Yeah. The Galassia Maifa"

She relaxed and took in the offer. Now he wanted her to defect from Angelo. Kelvina seem unsure at first, but after she saw the look in his eye, the safety in them, She hugged involuntarily the silver haired boy

"Thank you for saving me. Of course I'll join."

"Great. Here's a Map to The HQ. You'll meet someone there named Nikolai. Talk to him for more information (He seems to more about us anyways.) And If I don't come back. I want you to tell the other members that they are not allowed to take action until the week is over and make sure they train alright."

Like a sponge, she took in all the information. "Alright the- Wait What do you mean if you don't-"

"Go now please"

The girl nodded and left the Power plant. Tenbreo started to remember here Features : Her Lime green hair Purple eyes. Petite figure. She was at she was at his nose in height. Wearing a G.E.M uniform He started to blush as well and shock it of.

"Ahh there the Switch. On the right wall."

When Tenbreo reach the power switch at and turn it on, he started to cough. Then he went to his Knees then went into a deep sleep. Zaffiro and Smeraldo in gas masks appeared and they looked at the boy.

"Why don't we just kill him now? It would save much more time" Zaffiro said

"Boss say we can't. We have to take him to some Family called the Estrango" Smeraldo replied. "Now grab him and let's go"

"What about Jamon?"

"…Kill her next we see her."

So they took Tenbreo's Motionless body to the truck and Started to drive away.

_**Meanwhile on a plane….**_

Thanks to Tenbreo. Ira ,Cole ,Pianeta and Cyrus get first class all to themselves

"Hey that's a lot of you got there Cole." Ira said

"Well, Tenbreo said To get a lot so I got a lot" Cole Replied

Pianeta and Cyrus Were playing poker.

"4 Ace's heh heh heh Take that lesser-" Pianeta Started.

"Royal Flush" Cyrus said while Smirk

"Fine. Here your winning's a Piece of Apple Strudel"

Ira looked and said A loud "I wonder what Tenbreo's Doing right now"

They all stopped and wondered the same thing.

Well this is not good. But, we still got to meet new characters and thicken the plot. So next time Something will be different Like the way I write and other things. I Hope you stay with us.

Till next time.


	8. Experimentation SubjectGalaxy Part 1

Sorry for the long wait. With the school year in gear it's kind of hard to write and work at the same time but, I Shall Continue to work.

Notices:- Their will be no talk session this time around due too the pervious Chapter.

- This is also the first chapter that's name doesn't use the name "In which

Chapter 6: Experimentation Subject # 6741894 – Galaxy

_The girl nodded and left the Power plant. Tenbreo started to remember here Features : Her Lime green hair Purple eyes. Petite figure. She was at she was at his nose in height. Wearing a G.E.M uniform He started to blush as well and shock it of. _

"_Ahh there the Switch. On the right wall."_

_When Tenbreo reach the power switch at and turn it on, he started to cough. Then he went to his Knees then went into a deep sleep. Zaffiro and Smeraldo in gas masks appeared and they looked at the boy._

"_Why don't we just kill him now? It would save much more time" Zaffiro said_

"_Boss say we can't. We have to take him to some Family called the Estrango" Smeraldo replied. "Now grab him and let's go" _

"_What about Jamon?" _

"…_Kill her next we see her."_

_So they took Tenbreo's Motionless body to the truck and Started to drive away._

_**Meanwhile on a plane….**_

_Thanks to Tenbreo. Ira ,Cole ,Pianeta and Cyrus get first class all to themselves _

"_Hey that's a lot of you got there Cole." Ira said_

"_Well, Tenbreo said To get a lot so I got a lot" Cole Replied_

_Pianeta and Cyrus Were playing poker._

"_4 Ace's heh heh heh Take that lesser-" Pianeta Started._

"_Royal Flush" Cyrus said while Smirk_

"_Fine. Here your winning's a Piece of Apple Strudel"_

_Ira looked and said A loud "I wonder what Tenbreo's Doing right now"_

_They all stopped and wondered the same thing._

Kelvina opened the door to the large Headquarters.

"Oh… My this place…" She Started.

"Big" Nikolai who was standing beside her.

She Jumped back and saw that it came from a baby. She searched through her head. Baby. Talking baby…

"Acrobaleno!." She exclaimed.

"Bingo, now let's get inside now tell me you story. Besides I need a drink." The Russian baby say while walking to the kitchen.

Kelvina nodded and followed Nikolai. She sat down beside Nikolai who was drinking his Vodka-Apple Juice.

"So, how did you came to meet Kommandant Tenbreo, Miss?"

"Kelvina Ashcroft and we had to fight each other…"

Nikolai Laughed at that comment " Ha ha ha Meeting in battle now that what I call class."

The girl was stunned at Nikolai's response. "And during the map he save my life and …" She was bright red at this point.

"Oh I see what's going on, that sly dog he is not even 2 hours after we met and already got a women around your arm. Now this boy is starting to get interesting."

"No. It's not like that. It's just that, no one has treated me that nice before."

Nikolai went in closer "Listen," He started in a serious tone. " No one will hurt here anymore. This free country now, Well sorta"

Kelvina Giggled.

" Hey! I still got it."

Then they both froze as they hear people entering the house.

"Ira, for the last time there are no raisins in –" Pianeta said and stopped

Soon followed by Ira, Cyrus and Cole and they all meet eyes with Nikolai and Kelvina at the table.

"Intruder?" Cyrus questioned.

"Could be" Cole said getting prepared for battle

"Wait a second if we wanted to trap you we could of done it by now," Nikolai answered quickly. " Were just because of Tenbreo"

Ira nodded. "Ya, that's what I thought they don't seem to horrible people."

" Ira, is right. I know higher beings, like Tenbreo, match only me in generosity he wouldn't be foolish enough to give someone the location of our Headquarters." Pianeta followed.

"True" Cyrus said in disgust, then Explain to me why that girl is in a G.E.M Uniform?"

Cole backed Cyrus up " That is a little suspicious that se does have their uniform."

Kelvina was listening very carefully and then realized they didn't trust her.

Nikolai stood up kicked all of them in the face. "You Idiots, why the hell would she be here if was in G.E.M.

She defected from that the moment she went in here. Now your going to make her cry."

They all looked down on themselves. As a group they Bowed to her and said

"We are sorry for doubting you, Miss."

Kelvina wiped the tears from her eyes. " The name is Kelvina Ashcroft.

"Ira del Sottospazio"

"Pianeta di Luce, at your service."

"… Cyrus."

"Cole's the name and the baby's name is?"

"Arcobaleno and it's Nikolai"

They were surprised to here that a full fledged Arcobaleno member in their household.

"Well I still don't trust her. I want to hear from Tenbreo's Mouth the truth." Cyrus said bluntly.

"Where is Primo anyway?" Ira asked.

Then, all got a chill down their spines, Tenbreo told them at one meeting that if he was not their when the got back, He probably captured.

"What are the odds?" Ira said.

"Well Considering, He would always the first to greet us no matter how fast we run home. I would say 85% chance that he's been captured." Cole Explained

Kelvina lowered her head.

"You know something, Spill it" Cyrus barked at her.

"He probably at the Estrango HQ"

"Estrango HQ" Pianeta gasped in fear.

"So" Cyrus said "Let's bust him out."

"Estrango HQ is on of the most heavily Guarded places in the mafia next to Vindicare's Prison. I'm sorry Void Pants, but even you and your super kicks wouldn't get you always through." Pianeta Explained.

Cyrus Admitted defeat this round and backed off.

"This were I come in." Nikolai said while jumping into Kelvina's Arms

"What do you mean?" Ira replied

"In one week You will be ready to bust down their doors and free Tenbreo."

Cyrus, Cole and Pianeta Smiled "When do we start?"

Ira and Kelvina lightly nods their head in acceptance.

"Good, Here are the teams.-"

"Teams?" Cole asked.

"We can't just go all out or we will end up like The Nazi at Stalingrad. Now her are the Teams."

"**Ira and Cole" **The two looked at each other and shock each other hands

"**Pianeta and Cyrus"** The stared at each other with disgust, but decided to complete this "Temporary" Alliance.

"**Kelvina and ****I" **She looked at Nikolai "I'll try my best for Tenbreo.

"Tomorrow we shall start Challenge one: Mastery of your weapons. Your Home tutor Nikolai Will Watch over you."

The Family decided to put aside all their differences and Cheer this Once

"OIE!

End of Normal Chapter

Estrango Files

Case# 795

Subject # 6741894 – XXLXXX

Experimentation: Creation of a (-)

Doctor Residing: Dr. Xion Lionel

=**Day 1= **

**- **Two G.E.M. Operatives brought in the subject Unconscious. His vitals seem to be stable.

- Performing Neural Network test. Results 85% Active.

We have begun the breaching Procedure. The D.N.A sample are being Extracted as we speak. Placing them into the TOL (Tube of life.)

Adding Growth Hormone. Extraordinary! The Genomes are Reacting to the D.N.A like wild fire. There process of growth, Rivals Birth. Still to early to view definite progress.

Performing Fiamma Voltage test. 1000. 100 000. 150 000. 200 000. 250 000. 324 599.024 To Power.

These readings are good. A week is maybe a short amount of time, But the Weapon Angelo wanted will be finished.

Problem Patient Awoke During Neural Surgery. We calmed and sedated him but at the cost of two Doctors that will not be active for duty for the rest of the day. The Neural Recorder Has been placed.

Reviewing the notes I had written. The Subject must have had Psychological Trauma when he was younger, and recently regain that trauma but was not effect by it. I hypostasize that break drastically increased his Dying Will Changing from we could imagine was from Strom To high ranking Sky Element. The Ocular Nerves in the Iris Was affected as so he must have had Red or blue eyes before the Traumatic Event.

The Experiment in the Test Tube was truly a sight, it was an Infant. A human Infant. Our suggested results were all but out dated due to this moment. New studies needed to be Initiated A.S.A.P It was going to be a long Night

_**End of Page**_

Well that was Exciting (In my eyes anyways) And creepy. And the next few episodes will like this Unless you (The fans) want me to stop and continue the usual style. Review and Stay tuned…

Bye-Bi~


	9. Experimentation SubjectGalaxy Part 2

Welcome back to A Galaxy's Mirage. When we last left off, Tenbreo was taken by the Angelo Family to the Estrango's Secret lab where Experiments were being performed on him. At the same time, the whole of the Galassia Family (Including Kelvina) are getting ready to train to get him from where ever they he is. There still no Talk session and no Read back for the time being.

_**Experimentation Subject # 6741894 – Galaxy : Part 2**_

Estrango Files

Case# 795

Subject # 6741894 – XXLXXX

Experimentation: Creation of a (S-l-ier)

Doctor Residing: Dr. Xion Lionel

=**Day 5= **

The Infant has grown exponentially since the first day. Already it has grown into a teenager class human. His entire being is changing every day. My "son" is growing up. I added Sun flames to his feeding schedule. He his regeneration rate is amazing His cells never dies due to the flames which make him at a state of normality.

The Main subject seems to resistance to the normal type of drug due to him using his flames to change the content of the drugs to match. Smart considering that he was unconscious. He must train himself to perform such a feat. Evermore reason to extract his blood sample for teen to Stabilize.

The Angelo Men came by to check on our progress. We told them it was working fine. They had the nerve then to order us to attach a Dying will Mind controller on the Teen to have total control at birth. I refused, but since it was an order.

The machine was attached the Teen neck. It was fused on to him. I grew sad that this will be turn into another pawn of war. He was the greatest scientific discovery since man went on the moon. I couldn't do anything about now it was a direct order. But I made it removable at least.

The boy is accepting the sun flames a bit too much, but were ordered not to interfere with his growth now but, I fear that it may Damage the boys Neurological process which could lead to severe irrationality, But I guess they want too have Insane people in their ranks.

I have been keeping theses files from the staff and The G.E.M and even The Angelo. I think that was a good idea. Because I have and Escape route because I'm going to defect from Estrango. Learn about this plot of evil has changed me. I gave Tenbreo a Knockout pill I made it will knock him out but, it will wake him up in three days. Doesn't seem nice? Well excuse me. I'm just doing myself and him a favour. He will owe me sooner or later. I swear it. To who ever reads these notes, I am and will be on your side, Hopefully.

_**End of Page**_

_**Back to the normal story line, at the Galassia Training grounds…..**_

The grassy plains on which is the Property of the Galassia Family was as silent as it usually is on normal days until….

**Boom***

"Take that back you Void freak" Pianeta said while using his Urumi to slash at the one he was fighting

"Why should I, Herbivore? because you said so?" Cyrus said, blocking the Urumi with his Greaves. He then retaliated with a so called comet kick which made Pianeta go flying.

Pianeta went flying into a nearby hill by quickly regained his balance and plotted to end this with one final blow. Cyrus was also thinking the same time to end it as well their thought were intertwined

"I'll end this" Pianeta thought running towards Cyrus

"And it will end" Cyrus thought as well

"With one" Pianeta's right arm raised up.

"Single" Cyrus's leg got ready to kick him.

"Punch!"

"Kick!"

They both punched and kicked each other with such force both dying will powers collided and surged. The two guardians flew into the opposite direction. Pianeta went into a tree while Cyrus hit a brick wall

"I guess that makes us even, Pianeta" Cyrus said coughing

"I think this end training for us today, but this will _never_ make us even" Pianeta yelled across the field.

Meanwhile back at Estate

Ira and Cole weren't training like Pianeta and Cyrus, They were figuring out where Tenbreo was by taking old maps and old Angelo data. At the same time Nikolai and Kelvina were in Tenbreo's workshop. It still had every weapon imaginable. The dust was collected on the furnace and the forge area.

"Holy der'mo! That a lot of weapons," Nikolai exclaimed, "Even in the old country, we had weapons but not this many."

Kelvina looked around. She felt so small around all the weapons. Not that she was scared it was just to provoke fear. She found some papers with some complicated formulas with the words "Forging – The True weapon is the one you birth yourself" Nikolai looked at the paper.

"Well this is so helpful…." Nikolai bellowed, "No one is going to be able to bloody use this except the himself!"

Suddenly a Fire seem to burst out from behind and when Nikolai turned around he rubbed his eyes. There was Kelvina working the machines like she understood everything on that paper.

"You understand this?" Nikolai inquired

Kelvina nodded and went back to work she turned knobs and buttons and the machines worked the way they made for. Nikolai of course was impressed of the girl. He thought right that she was a match made in heaven itself, but something throbbed in him that she is a Juliet-case, but he didn't know why.

"Pass me those designs over there" she said in a quiet, forceful voice

"He~ he~ Yes Mother-" Nikolai said jumping over the desk to get to the panel the said Designs.

"What are you going to make?"

"Something… Flexible…" She muttered. "This doesn't seem so hard….,but I have to do this for Tenbero-sama" she said holding up the moulding material for her weapon. "I have to pay back him from saving my life. I'll be the one doing the saving this time" Kelvina said with a smile before looking at the designs.

**Well other than the Logbook it was pretty Uneventful. I know I know, I hate it when it's too quiet, Bur don't worry It will be rowdy once again, In the conclusion of this mini series next time**

**Bye – Cora!**


	10. Experimentation SubjectGalaxy Finale

Welcome back to A Galaxy's Mirage. This was supposed that this was going to be a whole story in one of the series from the beginning. That's not the case now. The updates have been slow, but…. I think I'll mention the rest at the bottom.

_**Experimentation Subject # 6741894 – Galaxy : Part 3 (Finale and Final chapter)**_

The Galassia family was finished with their extensive training. Nikolai had found Tenbreo's location with his 'contacts'. He was at the one place everyone feared. Rumours of the Estrano family's experiments were not pleasant to the ear. Soon, The group had arrived and divided into their respective teams as they prepared to infiltrate the main building. The plan was made into three parts, in which that Nikolai named each part to his liking.

Part A – The Pledge.

Ira and Cole were in charge of taking out the outer defences and creating a diversion for the second part. They slowly come up to the east side of the building where five guards could be seen patrolling the area.

"They seem friendly." Cole said quietly to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, with guns and all" Ira replied

"So, what are we going to do?"

"isn't it obvious?"

"Alright, just like we practice then"

Cole walked out of the bushes and made his way to the group of men. They saw him in a heartbeat and went up to him.

"This here is private property I suggest you leave now if you know what's good for you" A guard said to Cole's face

"Well, It's not my fault some Vongola goons told me to come over here."

The other guards heard the family's name and came over to the teen. "Tell us where these 'goons' are."

Cole went towards a bush and jumped over it. He motioned towards the nearby hill and saw as the men where passing through the bush. He waved his arms in the air.

"Carte di Caos: Rosso Trappola, times five, Omerta Edition" Ira said in a nearby tree.

The men fell to the ground instantly. Ira came out of the tree and took the now inactive cards from the ground. Cole started to take off the clothes off of two of them

"That was a great. I'm glad you're on our side." He said with a shaky smile

"I wouldn't have it any other way then."

Cole took out a phone and called Nikolai.

"We got the suits, Pianeta and Cyrus can come in now."

"Glug* Ahh… Now sure I'll send the two to the site" He said closing the phone "You two ready."

"I told you worm, when we get there, I'll be the one to lead while you follow." Pianeta said in a angered tone.

"Herbivores should watch their tongue when they speak to me." Cyrus said coldly.

"You idiots! Are you going to fight while your boss is there with his-" He stopped midway to see the two men jump towards the fence. He smirked as Kelvina tried to make sense of the situation.

Part B – The Turn

As Pianeta and Cyrus were walking towards the main door in the suits that Cole gave them, there were two guards at the door. Pianeta was about to litigate with them, but Cyrus went up close and kicked them both in the face making them fall unconscious.

"They had a broche on their shirt." Cyrus said while taking them off the shirts.

"That was very barbaric of you." Pianeta said in a monotone sounding voice as they started walking inside.

"If we want to be undetected, we needed them"

"… I hate to admit it but that logic is sound."

The two enter the lower levels of the building with relative ease as they finally reached the laboratory area. That's when they saw Tenbreo motionless. On the desk with a note on him. Cyrus looked around.

"Where's the other scientists?" he said calmly.

Pianeta shrugged as he red the note

Take the boy and go. He is unharmed and just sedated. The Angelo are coming to cleanse this place.

Dr.X.L.

"Grab him." Cyrus said grabbing Tenbreo's body

Pianeta nodded and ran out of the lower levels. They headed for the doors that started to lock down. The entire Group kept the Door as 'Part C – The Prestige' was coming to a climax. Soon after Pianeta and Cyrus were out the door, they ran for their lives as they saw Angelo soldiers coming from the west side.

Eve, had taken the group to erase all evidence of their existence from Estrano, She also wanted to test her new 'asset'

"Burn it." She said. A person in a masked white suit took a large Scythes and Slashed Sky flames at the building, causing it to crumble.

"It is done." The man said.

"I see that. You will be a perfect soldier for our cause, _Guise_."

That's it. It's not my best writing, but I need this to be over with so I can start with the second Chapter of the Galaxy Trilogy, Envelope of Stars. I telling you now that I'll make another story, that fills the empty gaps such as this that would be re imagined into better writing.

Until next time we meet.


End file.
